


I fell in love with a beast

by hexedhyde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? Why now? Why him? Out of everyone in this prefecture why did it have to be him? I would rather have a crush on Hanamaki senpai- which I did at one point but that doesn't matter right now- than Kyoutani. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arms. I hate this. He's so infuriating! Why do I like him?! He makes so! So! Agh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love with a beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Kyouhaba so I'm sorry if it's crap

Why? Why now? Why him? Out of everyone in this school why did it have to be him? I would rather have a crush on Hanamaki senpai- which I did at one point but that doesn't matter right now- than Kyoutani. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arms. I hate this. He's so infuriating! Why do I like him?! He makes so! So! Agh! I hate him and his stupid lone wolf attitude- that is actually really hot when I think about it- and his stupid face when he pins me up against the wall and his stupid tempting lips! I hate him so much my heart races every time we make eye contact! I hate him so much I crave the feeling of his rough hands on me... I hate him so much I want to see him smile for once...

* * *

 I looked down at my crotch as I sat up. Great... I should get out of bed and take a very long and cold shower... I got up and went to the bathroom. It's the third time this week! Kyoutani needs to get the hell out of my subconscious! I turned on the water and got in the shower, letting the cold water run down my body, sending a shiver down my spine before I got used to it. We've gotten a lot closer ever since we started our third year, coach forced us to spend more time together to improve our Ace/captain relationship. I mean... We don't fight as often but when we do it gets heated... I bit my lip. The cold shower was a very good decision.

* * *

"Kyoutani, are you even listening?!" He's been staring at nothing for ages!

"Let me take a break." He mumbled, pushing his English notes away. "Kyoutani, you can't fail this class, we need you for the next match!" He pisses me off when he's like this!

"We've been studying for hours, let me take a fucking break!" Well he's got a point...

"Fine. You get a fifteen minute break." I sighed.

"Hm." He stood up and flopped on my bed.

"Get off my bed, dog!" I smacked his leg.

"No." He growled. I threw myself on top of him.

"Off. Now." He's all red, I can't say I've never fantasied about this happening but...

"Make me!" He stuttered.

I rolled off of him. "I have no time for this..." He looks stunned. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window. I should tell him. No... But I've kept it hidden for so long... Ugh! I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face between them. I should... I will. Right now. I took a deep breath and turned my head to him. "Oi, Kyoutani."

"Huh?" Looks like he was distracted.

"I have something to say..."

"If it's about English we can talk after the break." He huffed.

"No. It's something else." I shifted my gaze to the space between his eyes, he won't know I'm not looking him in the eye. It'll be easier this way. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tell me already!" He snapped.

"Fine! Jesus... Kyoutani, I'm attracted to you and I don't known why." I blurted out. He's just staring at me. Do something! Anything! Don't just stare at me you idio- I suddenly feel my back hit the bed and rough yet gentle lips pressed against mine. I kissed back without hesitation, I pulled his body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around his neck while his rested on each side of my head, after a while he pulled away, our breathing was uneven and ragged. My stomach filled with butterflies, I feel like I'm on fire, I've yearned for this closeness for so long... I want more... I need more...

* * *

Watari and I stood on the sidelines, taking a break. Kyoutani looked at me and smiled... He actually smiled! I mean... It was tiny but it was a smile!!

"Normally you would've been complaining about Kyoutani but you've been looking at him like a schoolgirl with a crush and he just- Holy crap he smiled! What happened?!" He asked.

I sighed. "I fell in love with a beast."


End file.
